Seu maior tesouro
by Gabrielly790
Summary: Todos sabemos o que Soluço pensou no episódio 8 de rides of Berk mas o que passou na cabeça de stoico todo esse tempo essa fic contará isto


**_Nota do autor: olá pessoal eu estava pensando todos sabem o que Soluço pensou durante o episódio 8 de rides of Berk mas o que se passou na cabeça de stoico durante tudo isso essa história é uma one/short que contará isso por_** ** _favor aproveitem_**

Ele se sentia culpado ele se sentia horrível seu filho tinha ido arriscar a vida atrás de um tesouro inútil e ele não sabia como tudo tinha chegado ali

Ontem tudo estava indo tão bem ele é seu filho estavam tão animados de pintarem e retrato de pai e filho juntos depois passaram o dia juntos só jogando conversa fora igual não faziam a muito tempo estava tudo praticamente perfeito na manhã seguinte estavam prontos para ir ver o retrato como tinha ficado

É claro que na opinião de stoico tinha ficado perfeito naquela ele não sabia por que seu filho tinha dito tais palavras. " mais não sou eu". mas ele estava certo agora olhando para trás realmente o menino naquele quadro não parecia seu filho inteligente, amável, esperto e muitas outras coisas que ele nem conseguia pensar ou dizer no momento depois que baldão mostrou o retrato ele foi cumprimentar todos os aldeões que estavam lhe dando os parabéns mais tarde ele estava começando a sentir falta de Soluço mas quando foi perguntar a bocão se não o tinha visto ele notou seu amigo parecia apreensivo e preocupado parecia que estava procurando algo

flashback. on

" bocão viu Soluço já procurei em todos os lugares mas não acho qualquer sinal dele ou das outras crianças ,e o que você está procurando"

"bom... er ... stoico você se lembra de quando fomos procurar o tesouro do hemich e fomos parar no meio de uma nevasca brava?"

" sim eu lembro mas o que tem haver com Soluço e os outros"

" bem acontece que umas semanas atrás eu achei um mapa antigo deste tesouro"

"e você o destruiu certo"

" bem...er... não eu guardei atrás do quadro de hemich primeiro e segundo e ontem eu peguei Soluço e os amigos com esse mapa nas mãos"

"e você tomou deles certo"

" tomei claro e guardei na forja... mas agora que eu estava procurando, ele sumiu e como você disse Soluço e os outros também então é possível que eles tenham pegado e ido atrás do tesouro"

"O Que!!! você encontrou o mapa e não o destruiu no que estava pensando"

"É que eu pensei que poderíamos tentar encontrar esse tesouro de novo"

"BOCÃO"

" nós perdemos alguns dedos mas"

"anda bocão temos que achar Soluço e os outros antes que se mantem"

flashback off

É claro que depois de saber que Soluço e os amigos tinham feito algo assim como arriscar a vida atrás de um tesouro sem importância a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça foi confusão por não saber por quena seu filho faria algo assim e preocupação por não saber onde seu filho estava se estava bem e seguro não ajudou muito quando soube o verdadeiro motivo do por que seu filho foi atrás deste tesouro de primeira ele não entendeu o que bocão quis dizer com"parece que o soluçinho nos superou e olha que nós somos vikings grandes e fortes" ele não entendeu o significado destas palavras mas depois que lhe foi explicado "lembra do quadro" quando estas palavras foram pronunciadas tudo ficou claro Soluço tinha ido arriscar a vida por sua causa apesar de que olhando para trás realmente stoico tinha sido um pouco duro ",é você mais melhorado e muito mais forte" como ele poderia ter dito palavras tão duras para seu único filho ''como ele pode'' é claro que a preocupação só aumentou quando foram até a geleira na esperança de as crianças ainda estarem lá mais para a sua infelicidade não estavam

Passaram quase há tarde toda procurando e cada vez que iam em algum lugar e não os encontravam a preocupação é a culpa de stoico apenas aumentar más o pior não foi passar a toda a tarde procurando e não achando eles o pior para o coração de stoico foi quando depois de procurar em quase todos os lugares avistaram uma pequena floresta "bem foi o único lugar por essas áreas que ainda não procuramos" bocão disse com seriedade assim que começaram a sobrevoar a floresta acharam algo que dê início aliviou e muito o coração de stoico encontraram os adolescentes rodeados de frente há um monte de pedras por algum motivo tentando cavar ou algo assim quando se aproximaram a primeira coisa que ouviram foi a menina horfesson dizer ", continua agente tem que achar eles" achar eles? "achar quem" stoico disse de início mas quando seus olhos fizeram uma busca pelo local a única coisa que seus olhos não encontraram foi um menino e seu fúria da noite quando realmente processou o que estava acontecendo à única coisa que conseguiu dizer o momento foi " filho" naquele momento primeiro ele não podia acreditar todos os outros estavam ali mas seu filho não, seu pobre menino onde ele estaria ?

"o que aconteceu?" foi a única coisa que stoico conseguiu perguntar e dizer quando sua mente voltou ao presente "a caverna desmoronou e Soluço e banguela não conseguiram sair eles estão presos" depois de ouvir estas palavras a única coisa que ele pensava foi ele tinha que achar seu filho ele não podia acreditar que seu filho estava correndo risco de vida de novo por sua causa " o que estão esperando continuem" foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de sair de perto do seu companheiro dragão e também ir cavar a montanha atrás de seu preciso filho quanto mais o tempo se arrastava e eles cavavam e nada eles não estavam encontrando nada! a preocupação de stoico apenas aumentava a cada vez mais ele não podia imaginar que a última coisa que disse para seu único filho foi que ele não gostava dele do jeito que era como ele pode ele estava com raiva de si mesmo mas ele não poderia pensar nisso agora não ajuda em nada agora ele tinha que focar em encontrar seu filho" continuem é meu filho que está aí" ele ordenou a todos que também estavam cavando quando um estrondo o tirou de seus pensamentos ele se virou a tempo de ver as árvores caindo parecia que a floresta estava desmoronando "o que está acontecendo" ele disse com uma preocupação imensa que a cada minuto aumentava ele correu para aonde agora tinha formado uma espessa nuvem de poeira

Mas quando a poeira abaixou e revelou uma figura que de estantaneo casou um alivio imenso no coração de stoico

Quando a nuvem de poeira abaixou e revelou a figura de seu filho seu menino precioso e querido stoico não sabia o que estava sentindo ele não sabia o que era uma mistura de alivio, felicidade, preocupação e gratidão aos deuses seu filho estava vivo bem na sua frente," filho" foi a única coisa que proferiu antes de ir correndo até seu filho e envolve-lo e levanta-lo em seus braços à única coisa que ele queria agora era segurar seu filho pequeno em seus braços e não soltar mais stoico jura que ele só soltou seu filho por que o mesmo reclamou que estava ficando sem ar quando finalmente colocou seu filho no chão todos vieram correndo certamente querendo saber se ele tinha encontrado o tesouro e o que era quando seu filho desenrolou o pergaminho e revelou uma pintura parecida com a que está no grande salão mas o que muda foi o desenho de hemich segundo ele estava magro não estava musculoso igual a pintura do salão primeiro stoico não entendeu mas depois entendeu o significado deste tesouro

Um filho é um tesouro não tem coisa melhor do que ama-lo e aceita-lo como ele é não importa o que os outros digam sobre ele se falem mal ou o maltratam é nessas horas que um pai tem que agir que fazer seu divino papel protege-lo intervir a seu favor porque um filho é o maior e o melhor de todos os tesouros e para stoico seu pequeno filho era seu maior e único tesouro" eu não queria que sentisse a necessidade de fazer algo assim" e ele estava sendo sincero nunca quis que seu filho sentisse a necessidade de fazer algo tão arriscado por sua causa más a resposta que recebeu de seu pequeno tesouro foi extremamente surpreendente" eu sei mas eu tive que fazer por mim mesmo" por ele mesmo? só depois ele foi entender Soluço precisava desta aventura para descobrir que ser quem ele era não era uma coisa ruim pelo contrário era uma coisa de que ele deveria se orgulhar se orgulhar de quem ele era do que ele era ele era um Soluço muito inteligente e amável e o melhor para ele depois que captou todas as palavras ele não disse nada apenas puxou seu filho para um abraço e relaxou quando sentiu os braços pequenos de seu filho ao redor de seu pescoço como ele desejou que este momento durasse para sempre mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco e eles tinham que voltar para Berk tinha algumas coisas que stoico queria resolver como tirar aquela pintura enganosa do grande salão e pedir baldão para pintar outra

E foi isso que ele fez assim que voltaram para Berk ele é seu filho foram até baldão e stoico lhe pediu para pintar outro quadro mas desta vez ele queria uma que mostrasse seu filho como ele era um Soluço muito orgulhoso de si próprio e seu filho esperto , inteligente, amável e acima de tudo seu menino seu melhor presente que já ganhou na vida e seu maior tesouro e ele daria um jeito para que seu tesourinho não se coloca-se em risco por sua causa nunca mais pois seu filho era sem dúvida seu maior tesouro

Nota do autor: aí está pessoal espero que gostem eu simplesmente adoro uma fic de pai e filho envolvendo stoico e Soluço por favor comentem ou critiquem se quiser e me sigam também se quiser claro até a próxima

tchau!!!


End file.
